Charlie Lang (830)
(Liberators-830B) * (alumnus)|occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|current_status = Active|image1 = LANG.png|citizenship = |First_appearance = Story: The Golden Gate Years}} Charlie Lang is a magically gifted red panda Anthro-feralis who is an agent of the United Liberators Coalition and the leader of the field operations team known as Liberators-830B. History Childhood Charlie Lang was born on March 10th, 1999 in San Francisco, California at San Francisco General Hospital. He grew up in a house in the suburbs of San Francisco. Lang's childhood was difficult. In 2006 he attended Ellsworth Elementary School. At the age of twelve, he experienced constant bullying from his Human peers, who derided him for being an Anthro-feralis and mocked his desire to become a wizard. Emily Lang, his mother, convinced him not to give into the pressure, and to continue pursuing his dream. Throughout his childhood, he would often visit the candy store Frank's Corner Confectioneries and befriended the owner, who would often help him do homework and chat with him, and also encouraged his desire to be a wizard. Hank Lang, his father, often had difficulty understanding or seeing eye-to-eye with his son. In 2013, Lang was greatly affected by the passing of the 2013 Anti-Anthro Act, which he and his family members viewed as discriminatory. In 2015, Emily Lang died at San Francisco General Hospital due to complications from brain cancer on his 16th birthday. Charlie would be devastated by this incident, and have difficulty coping with it. He promised to make good on his promise to become a wizard, and kept many mementos of his mother, including a photograph of her at his workstation and setting his safe combination to the date of her death. Magical Studies In 2017, he began an education at San Francisco State University, and began a friendship with magic professor James Hendelsworth. Throughout the next three years, he would study intensively and became obsessed with reaching his goal of becoming a wizard, working on a major project known to few people, which was the construction of his own personal wand using the Areum that his mother had given him. When completed, he confided in Hendelsworth that he had constructed a wand illegally. Hendelsworth did not report him, and in fact encouraged his continued growth as a wizard. The two of them had private lessons, the first of which resulted in Charlie successfully being taught how to generate electricity and alter its frequency. Later lessons taught the manipulation of many other items and materials, as well as combat techniques. When he successfully stopped an accidental apartment fire sometime later in the year, Lang realized that he had an affinity for fire magic, being able to control it almost reflexively. Hendelsworth was impressed by this, and supported Lang's decision to apply to be an agent of the United Liberators Coalition later on. The two of them would keep in touch well after his graduation. In 2021 Lang graduated with a degree in Magical Studies with a specialization in Technomancy and Alchemy. He settled into his first apartment sometime shortly after, in Downtown San Francisco. Agent of the ULC In 2022, he was accepted into the United Liberators Operations Academy and underwent training as both a field agent and administrations officer. His roommate Tyler Cheng joined him, and initial friendly competition turned the two friends into bitter rivals. Due to no avaliable chapters needing field agents at the time, he was assigned to Administration, but personally believed that the assignment was out of prejudice, especially in light of the fact that several other agents were assigned afterwards. However a conversation with ULC Director Anthony Griffins in 2029 revealed that he had been not assigned because Griffins was highly satisfied with the quality of work that Lang did in administration and did not wish to lose him. Lang was skeptical regarding this explanation. He worked at the Phoenix Complex at an office desk job until 2029, when he was offered not only field agent status, but command of a chapter in Union Falls, Wyoming. He accepted, but was disappointed that his chapter was not very well equipped and was meant primarily as backup to the better armed and equipped Liberators-830A chapter in the city, which to seemingly add insult to injury, was commanded by Tyler Cheng, who also had exemplary service records. Lang felt that being assigned the lesser chapter was due to racism towards his being an Anthro-feralis. Despite this, he agreed to relocated and packed up his apartment. Field team In late January 2029, Lang gathered his team for orientation and assignment at the Phoenix Complex, his last time at his former workplace before heading off to Wyoming. He got along well with most members of the team with the exception of Alder Thornwick, both men seeming to quietly and mutually dislike each other. Tyler Cheng also mocked him and his team's status as an auxiliary team, intense pressure building between the two. They argued with each other and Director Griffins's office before being promptly ejected from it and told by the surly Director to get to work. Lang was dismayed when he found that his team was assigned an old C-20 Phoenix instead of a new ACS-2 Aquila and felt insulted by it. Personality Lang is hardworking and idealistic, and compassionate. He labored intensively in order to realize his childhood dream of becoming a wizard. Building his own wand, he demonstrated great resolve, patience and attention to detail, going as far as to get a barista job in order to spend his entire paychecks on high quality components for it, and not tolerating imperfections. He has great ambitions, such as wanting to be a field agent for the ULC and a wizard, having watched the construction of the Phoenix Complex for years as it slowly went up and spending many nights gazing at it from across the bay. He is sensitive to the feelings of others and was timid in his youth, but became much more assertive in his later years. An example of this is how he confronted Director Griffins and did not allow pleasantries to get into the way of how he felt, bordering on insubordination, but remained calm and reasonable during the exchange. Lang enjoys electronic music. Lang has an obsession with Green Apple Fizzle Gummy Pops, which he ate as a child at Frank's Corner Confectioneries, and often was rewarded with in class by Professor Hendelsworth. He regularly bought a bulk shipment of them for himself while in college and likely does currently. He can be seen at random times with one in his mouth. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wizardry: 'Due to a combination of the power of his wand, traces of Areum within his Anthro-feralis biology and his extensive education and studies in the art of magic, Lang is a formidable and highly powerful wizard. ** 'Technomancy: 'Lang is skilled in combining magic with technology, and using magic to enhance electronics and his equipment. His motorcycle has been modified extensively to be reliant on Red Matter, meaning that only he or another wizard can operate it. ** 'Alchemy: '''Lang is a skilled alchemist, being able to demonstrate turning lithium into beryllium with barely any impurities or remaining fragments left over. He also is quite adept at transmuting materials. * '''Pyrokinetics: Lang is greatly skilled in the manipulation of fire, being able to create powerful jets and storms of flame from nothing. He is skilled to the point where he almost has absolute mastery over flame within his area of effect, and is able to make himself immune to the harmful effects of fire. * Enhanced stamina and biological processes: '''His nature as an Anthro-feralis grants him a degree of improved eyesight, reflexes, stamina and physical agility over humans. He has a keen sense of smell, and when deprived of his sidearm or wand he is able to use his sharp claws as a deadly weapon. Abilities * '''Leadership and command skills: Though relatively new in the field, Lang is the commander of Liberators-830B. He received high marks at the United Liberators Operations Academy and Director Griffins had faith in his abilities, leading him to be assigned to Union City. * Master electrician: Lang built and completed the complex electronics within his wand himself, and later also modified his motorcycle to run off of magical energy. He is able to convert electrical equipment to run off of magic instead, and has an in-depth knowledge of how circuitry works. He also demonstrated the ability to manipulate electrical currents himself during his lessons with Hendelsworth. * Aptitude and rapid learning: '''Lang is shown to be highly adept at absorbing and retaining information, and quickly grasping new skills. He earned extremely high marks during his university education and was one of the top workers in Administration from 2022 to 2029 at the Phoenix Complex, according to Director Griffins. Equipment * '''2018 Honda CB1000R: This retro-styled motorcycle formerly belonged to his father and is Lang's primary means of civilian transportation. He has modified it to run off of magical energy, rendering himself and other wizards the only people who are able to ride it. * '''Wand: '''Built by himself, Lang's unique custom channeling device is a wand that is 15" long and made of a Areum-enhanced titanium alloy. It has an ergonomic grip and has a computerized control system for its unusually massive Rm chamber, and features visible ports through which its red light glows. Due to the size and near perfect purity of its core, it is extremely powerful compared to most wands. * '''Beretta M9A3 sidearm: '''Lang's semi-automatic sidearm weapon of choice in addition to his wand is this chemically propelled weapon that is modified to be magically enhanced. Lang has grown somewhat attached to it as it was his chosen weapon during 2022-2029, and has refused to switch to the standard sidearm for field agents. * '''Hoodie: '''Lang wears a custom black hoodie with a glowing white interior and metal strips that magnetically snap together, instead of a zipper. It only glows when he places it on himself. Relationships Family * Emily Lang † (mother) * Hank Lang (father) Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Unified Command *** Anthony Griffins (superior) ** Liberators-830B *** Marcus Tristan *** Siegfried Peters *** Alder Thornwick *** Norlar *** Peter Prilv *** Camden Kolt *** Kaitiaki *** Katyusha ** Liberators-830A *** Tyler Cheng (roommate and friend turned rival) * Union Falls Police Department * Whitaker family ** Frank Whitaker † ** Daniel Whitaker * Isaiah Brown * James Hendelsworth (former professor and mentor) Enemies * Skull Crushers Category:Anthro-feralis Category:Wizards Category:Liberators